Logic of love
by Winny 1710
Summary: ¿Coincidencia? No ¿Accidentes? Para nada ¿Entonces qué es? Es el universo conspirando para unir a cierto par de magos. Colección de Drabbles/Oneshots Nalu
1. Termodinamica

**Disclaimer** : Fairy tail es propiedad de Hiro "Trollrompekokoros" Mashima

 **Summary:** Dos cuerpos a diferentes temperaturas iniciales llegan a una temperatura intermedia cuando se colocan en contacto mutuo. Eso Lucy podía corroborarlo a la perfección.

* * *

Estúpida misión.

Tonta, desastrosa y estúpida misión.

Pero por sobre todo. Tonto, insensible, idiota y desconsiderado Natsu.

Todo era su culpa.

Culpa suya por ir a su departamento gritando sobre una nueva y emocionante -nótese el sarcasmo- misión.

Culpa suya por tener el sentido de consideración de una piedra y arrastrarla repentinamente cual secuestrador sin haber tenido la decencia de siquiera intentar escuchar su opinión.

Y era únicamente culpa suya que ahora mismo estuviera a punto de pasar a la historia como una escultura de hielo.

¿Y a donde la había llevado?

Pues nada más y nada menos que una de las más remotas y congeladas montañas del norte a conseguir quien sabe que roca -de la que por cierto nunca había escuchado- con supuestas propiedades medicinales.

Oh pero eso no quedaba ahí.

Luego de haberle mandado uno de sus mejores Lucy kick al caer en cuenta de a donde la había arrastrado; y mientras iba a la mitad de un sermón sobre el sentido común y la consideración para con otros; se fue a jugar en la nieve con Happy -del que sospechaba era cómplice en el crimen- y, entre juego y juego Natsu había cometido la idiotez -porque aquello solo podía ser calificado como una reverenda idiotez- de usar su puño de fuego en el suelo por emocionarse de más en medio de su juego con Happy.

¿El resultado?

Una avalancha de proporciones desastrosas de la que apenas pudo escapar -tendría que agradecérselo a holorogium más tarde- pero en medio de aquella desastrosa situación se había separado del desconsiderado Dragneel y su felino compañero en el crimen.

Y ahora, en vez de estar escribiendo su novela en la comodidad y, especialmente, calidez de su hogar como se supone había planeado, se encontraba completamente sola en medio de la nada, con ropa para nada abrigadora y temblando más que gelatina con parkinson mientras se apoyaba sobre la pared de un acantilado rodeada de toneladas y toneladas de nieve.

Estúpida misión, estúpida nevada y estúpido Natsu.

Oh pero eso no iba a quedarse así. Encontraría al tonto de Natsu, a la tonta piedra y regresaría lo más rápido posible a casa. Pero ahora...

¿En dónde rayos se había metido Natsu?

— ¡Lucy! ¡Al fin te encontré!

Escuchó la voz del -desde ahora en adelante oficialmente nombrado- idiota muy cerca pero no lo vio por ningún lado.

— ¿Natsu? ¿Dónde estás?

Reviso de nuevo pero siguió sin verlo ¿Acaso se estaba imaginándose cosas?

— ¡Lucyy!

Y Natsu cayó -literalmente- del cielo delante suyo como si aquello fuera la más normal del mundo. Se giró a verla y sonrió en grande como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Por fin te encuentro Luce. ¡Bien! ¡Gane! Le dije a Happy que te encontraría primero—Festejó su victoria. Acción que solo hizo enojar más a la rubia— ¿Lucy?

Ella iba a responder cuando un terrible estornudo le impidió proseguir.

Curioso, Natsu se acercó a ella y coloco su mano en su mejilla derecha con una delicadeza impropia de él provocándole un ligero sonrojo en el acto.

— ¡Hey Lucy! Estas fría ¿Qué te paso? —Y esa tonta pregunta acabo con la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

— ¿Qué me paso? ¡¿Qué me paso?! ¡¿Has visto dónde estamos?! ¡¿Has visto la ropa que llevo?! ¡Me estoy congelando! ¡¿Que tan difícil de notar es eso?!

— ¿Por qué? Si no hace frío.

Claro, claro, como a él no le afectaba el frío.

—Es inútil. Tú nunca lo entenderías.

—Si solo tienes frío eso se arregla fácilmente.

— ¿Eh?

La tomo desprevenida.

De un segundo a otro el Dragneel la cogió por los hombros y la atrajo sobre su pecho, sus brazos la rodearon con firmeza y acomodo su cabeza en el hueco de su hombro.

Lucy se sonrojo violentamente pero no intento moverse, por algún motivo no quería romper el contacto.

Cálido.

Natsu era muy cálido.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que el frío comenzara a abandonar su cuerpo y fuera reemplazado por un calor reconfortante.

Porque dos cuerpos a diferentes temperaturas iniciales finalmente llegan a una temperatura intermedia cuando se colocan en contacto mutuo.

Eso Lucy podía corroborarlo a la perfección.

Y si morirse de frío significaba un abrazo de Natsu tal vez, y solo tal vez, no le importaba tanto congelarse.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¿Lucy? ¿Ya estas mejor?

—E-eh a-ah bu-bueno—Natsu no entendió lo que Lucy quiso decirle e hizo el ademán de separarse—. ¡Espera!—Lo detuvo. Avergonzada, Lucy huyo de la mirada del pelirosa—. Po-podríamos quedarnos así un poco más.

— ¡¿Aun tienes frío?! Hay que ver lo poco resistente que eres Luce.

Ella hizo un puchero mientras su sonrojo aumentaba.

—C-cállate. Recuerda que no soy un monstruo inmune al frío como ustedes.

—Bien, bien. Si aún tienes frío supongo que no hay opción...

El desconcierto quedo pintado en su cara al ver a Natsu quitándose su chaleco.

— ¿Natsu? Espera ¿Que pas-

— Lucy... Desnúdate.

...

...

...

—¡¿QUÉÉ?!

La indiscreta orden de Natsu dieron como resultado un doloroso Lucy Kick y un Happy burlón que los encontró "Con las manos en la masa" según él. Aunque esta vez no podía culparlo; si encontrará a alguien mediodesnudo forcejeando para quitarle la ropa a otro ella también malpensaría.

Y más tarde, cuando se enterara de donde había sacado la idea, se encargaría personalmente de mantener alejado a Natsu -unos cincuenta metros o más-de los _sabios_ consejos de Mira y Erza.

Siempre y cuando lograran escapar de la nueva avalancha que su grito ocasionó.

Pero eso sí. Al final Lucy siempre buscará abrigo en los brazos del pelirosa y este encantado le otorgará el anhelado asilo.

Porque Natsu sabe muy bien lo vulnerable al frío que es Luce y ¿Quién mejor que él para darle todo el calor que necesitara?

Después de todo había sido muy buena idea escoger esa misión.

¿Tal vez debía comenzar a elegir más misiones en lugares fríos?

 **FINALMENTE FIN**

* * *

 **NOTAS DE AUTORA.**

 **981 palabras descontando el disclaimer y mis notas de autora.**

 **Es la primera vez que consigo escribir un drabble T-T soy feliz T-T, probablemente piensen que esto no es la gran cosa pero, si han leído mis historias anteriores, sabrán que tengo la tendencia a escribir mucho así que esto es un logro para mí.**

 **Disfrute mucho escribir esto. La idea surgió de la nada mientras estudiaba para mi examen de termodinámica la semana pasada (examen que con el que por cierto salve el curso yay) yo siento que una escena así encajaría bien -aunque probablemente solo sea yo- con ellos y más con Natsu que es tan... Natsu (sip, al final todo fue el plan de Aizen, digo Natsu)**

 **Espero que les haya gustado esta historia.**

 **Hasta la próxima :D**


	2. Gravedad

**Summary:** Y Natsu no entiende porque Lucy siempre le caía encima.

 **Palabras:** 1207 (Yo quería que fuera drabble T-T)

 **Genero:** Humor-Romance.

* * *

Era un completo misterio.

Un misterio que no conseguía a entender.

Y no. No se trataba de porque el fuego era tan delicioso, porque Erza amaba tanto los pasteles de fresa, porque Gray era un stripper pervertido, porque Gajeel creía que era buen cantante o cuantos rayos usaba Laxus para peinarse.

Era aún más misterioso que eso.

Y es que Lucy siempre, siempre, siempre -pero siempre- caía.

De un barco, de una torre, de una montaña, de Happy, de una nave con forma de pez, de un dragón pervertido y podría seguir todo el día con la lista.

De hecho no le sorprendería que cayera de nuevo en los próximos tres segundos...

...

...

...

No.

Nada.

Aunque podría pasar en cualquier momento.

Pero lo misterioso de todo no era el que Lucy siempre terminara cayendo, para nada -Vamos, estaba en Fairy Tail, las caídas eran pan de cada junto a las misiones altamente destructoras- lo raro era que siempre terminaba aterrizando sobre él.

Y no lo entendía.

¿Por qué Lucy siempre caía? ¿Por qué siempre encima suyo?

Le pregunto a Happy y le dijo que era porque Lucy es rara. No lo negaba, pero eso no le ayudaba a entender algo.

Le pregunto a Erza y le dijo que era porque no tenía suficiente fuerza de voluntad.

Le pregunto a Mira y comenzó un discurso rosa sobre las jugadas del destino para unir corazones.

Le pregunto a Macao y Wacaba y le dijeron que no lo pensara y solo aprovechara el momento mientras hacían gestos extraños y ponían caras raras. Esta demás decir que no entendió a que se referían.

A Gray no le pregunto, ¿Qué podría saber el cerebro de helado que no supiera ya?

Justo cuando comenzó a pensar que nadie le podría responder vio a Levy caminando con una pila de libros de un lado a otro en la biblioteca.

Sonrió.

¡Seguro que ella lo sabía! Levy siempre sabia de todo.

La intercepto mientras levantaba una nueva pila y le soltó sin anticipo las mismas preguntas que llevaba haciendo toda la mañana.

Al principio Levy parpadeo confundida ante las cuestiones, luego soltó una ligera risa al recordar que Natsu siempre había sido curioso y le sería imposible entender por completo sus razones.

—Puedo ayudarte con tu primera pregunta pero dudo mucho que pueda responder la segunda.

—No importa. Dime lo que sea que sepas.

—Una vez leí en un libro que todo cae por gravedad.

— ¿Ah? ¿Y ese quien es ese? ¿Es su culpa que Lucy siempre este cayendo?

Levy no pudo evitar una carcajada ante la ocurrencia del pelirosa.

—No Natsu. La gravedad no es alguien, es algo. Es una fuerza que atrae a todos los cuerpos al centro del planeta.

—No entiendo

—Bueno, veras. Todas las cosas se atraen las unas a las otras en menor o mayor grado, a esa fuerza de atracción se le conoce como gravedad. Mientras mayor masa tenga algo más gravedad ejerce sobre otras cosas, es por eso que por el gran tamaño del planeta en el que vivimos todo es atraído a su centro—Termino orgullosa su explicación.

—... ... ... No entiendo.

Levy suspiro.

Por supuesto que no iba a ser tan fácil hacerle entender. Era Natsu después de todo, la ciencia era para él lo que la ropa era para Gray es decir, nunca iban juntos.

Estaba a punto de explicarle nuevamente cuando la pila de libros que sostenía desapareció de sus manos y pasaron a las del dragon Slayer de hierro que comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria sin dar explicaciones.

La Macgarden se apresuró a alcanzarlo entre reclamos -y uno que otro jalón- que el pelinegro ignoraba olímpicamente hasta que desaparecieron de la habitación dejando a Natsu solo con sus preguntas.

Mientras más lo pensaba menos entendía.

Cosas que se atraen... ¿Qué mas dijo?

Le parecía tonto pensar que algo invisible hiciera caer todo.

Seguro debía de ser inventado.

Pero era Levy de quien hablaba y ella no mentía.

Si era verdad entonces... ¿Esa gravedad hacia que Lucy siempre le cayera encima? ¿Por qué?

Comenzó a dar vueltas por los alrededores de la biblioteca tratando inútilmente de entender.

Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos -cosa rara tratándose de él- que no noto que no estaba solo.

— ¡Kyyaaaaaaaa!

No supo bien como ni mucho menos porque. Todo lo que vio fue una escalera resbalando, libros cayendo de las estanterías y un destello rubio.

Lucy había caído nuevamente -que gran novedad- y como siempre, había terminado siendo su colchón personal.

Oh, pero esta vez había sido un poco diferente.

Usualmente Lucy siempre le caía encima, en alguna de esas posiciones que ella siempre tildaba de embarazosas -aunque no entendiera muy bien porque-

Y ahí estaban ellos. Con Lucy encima suyo, pecho contra pecho, nariz contra nariz, aliento contra aliento y jades contra marrones.

Ella estaba cerca.

 _Muy cerca_.

Su rostro a solo centímetros del suyo, sus manos sobre su pecho, su aroma inundando su olfato y su largo cabello suelto resbalando lentamente por sus hombros y aterrizando grácilmente sobre él. Y por primera vez en su vida se quedó totalmente inmóvil -aunque ella no se encontraba nada mejor-

Una sensación nueva y extraña lo embargo, pero por nada del mundo se sentía mal.

Por algún misterioso motivo sintió que aquello estaba bien, que el lugar donde Lucy pertenecía era ahí junto a él, que debía seguir...

¿Seguir que... ?

No había que pensarlo. Siempre le había dejado las cosas que no entendía a sus instintos y esta no iba a ser la excepción.

Sus manos se enredaron firmes en su cintura y la atrajo -aún más- sobre si, acción que por fin trajo de vuelta a la Tierra a la rubia.

Lucy comenzó a removerse entre los brazos de Natsu en medio de quejidos y suplicas -y alguno que otro golpe que no le hicieron ni cosquillas- para que la soltara.

Pero Natsu no tenía ninguna intención de dejarla ir y afianzo el agarre como prueba. Fue entonces cuando por primera vez desde que reaccionó ella lo miro directamente a los ojos.

Sus ojos refulgían hipnotizantes en un remolino de emociones que no supo descifrar por completo, lo único que pudo reconocer en ellos fue una silenciosa suplica por libertad. Sus labios se torcían inquietos sin descanso, casi queriendo pronunciar algo sin poder concretar nada y un sonrojo atravesaba su rostro de lado a lado.

—Por favor... Natsu— La escucho pronunciar finalmente. Fue solamente un suave murmullo pero a sus oídos sonó diferente, aterciopelado como el algodón y arrullador como una nana, como si escucharla adormilara sus sentidos.

Le resultó imposible no bajar la guardia.

Ella aprovecho ese momento de descuido y consiguió -por fin- zafarse del agarre.

Un segundo después de Lucy solo quedo una estela de polvo. Ella se había marchado más rápido que Erza en una rebaja de pasteles.

Y Natsu se sorprendió a si mismo lamentando su huida.

Pero aunque ella se hubiera ido esa sensación, aquella imagen de Lucy entre sus brazos había quedado grabada a fuego en su mente.

Y pensar que todo fue gracias a una caída.

Pues, aunque no lo entendiera del todo, si esos accidentes eran provocados por la misma cosa.

Bienvenida seas gravedad.

* * *

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

 **Primero que nada quiero aclarar algo MUY IMPORTANTE. Este fic anteriormente se llamaba "Calidez" y estaba pensado para ser solo el drabble del capítulo anterior, pero hace unos días se me ocurrió este basándome en la misma línea y no pude resistirme a publicarlo :P eso y que tengo más ideas parecidas a estas.**

 **¿Y eso que quiere decir?**

 **Pues para resumir "Calidez" se acaba de convertir en una colección de drabbles y oneshot -porque sé que no voy a poder evitar escribir de mas como este capítulo que fue pensado como drabble y terminado como oneshot- de escenas 200 % nalu inspirados en principios físicos, enunciados científicos y cosas relacionadas :D**

 **Puede que hacer un fic inspirándome en física -y afines- no parezca buena idea ni suene muy atractivo para muchos -no me culpen, estoy metida hasta el fondo con esto- pero me gusta mucho esta idea y quiero intentarlo.**

 **Procuraré no usar términos complicados para no confundir y si tienen alguna sugerencia o duda al respecto pueden decirlas con confianza.**

 **Con respecto a este capítulo... Creo que no hace falta que explique algo sobre la gravedad, todo el mundo la conoce y también han usado este tema para algunos otros fics.**

 **Eso de Lucy cayendo sobre Natsu siempre pasa en Fairy Tail -¡Y vaya de que formas!- así que cuando recordé eso vino a mi este oneshot con una escena algo diferente a sus usuales accidentes.**

 **Creo que Natsu me salio algo ooc jeje intente hacerlo lo más parecido al original que pude pero es un poco difícil lograrlo.**

 **Por último... La verdad no estoy segura si en el mundo de Fairy Tail sabrán de ciencia peeero hagamos de cuenta que si :P**

 **Eso sería todo por ahora. Publicare cada vez que se me ocurra algo nuevo, puede que sea mañana, la próxima semana o en agosto. Solo la inspiración lo sabe.**

 **Ojala les haya gustado y hasta la próxima :D**

 **¿Review?**


End file.
